


The Dead Zone 5 - Captured

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-11
Updated: 2002-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: Spoilers: "Absolute Power", "Secrets"Series: The Dead ZoneSummary: Charlie wakes up to find things a little odd.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Dead Zone 5 - Captured

“Charlie!!” a voice yelled at him cutting its way through the deep fog of sleep that surrounded him, “Charlie, wake up.”

“Go away,” he muttered.

“Major Kawalsky get your butt out of bed now.”

Charlie jumped in response to the order standing to attention before he’d even opened his eyes. When he managed to peel them open he stared in amazement at the man in front of him, “Jack?”

“No, it’s the tooth fairy,” came the acerbic reply, “Come on Charlie, we’ve got a briefing.”

“Sure,” Charlie said in confusion still staring at Jack. Something felt wrong but he couldn’t place his finger on it.

He looked around as he walked along the corridors of the SGC being nodded to by a few others walking into the briefing room the young blonde woman turned and smiled at him.

“Morning Major,” Carter grinned innocence radiating off of her, “Sleep well?”

“Like a log,” Daniel jumped in, “He didn’t hear Jack for almost five minutes.”

Charlie turned and stared at him a memory seeping in through the strange fog in his head.

“What?” Daniel asked, uncomfortable under such close scrutiny.

“Sha’re?” Charlie murmured unaware of Daniel’s face becoming pale, “What happened to her?”

Daniel stared at him as Jack placed a comforting hand on Daniel’s shoulder glaring at Charlie, “You know what happened.”

Charlie stared at him, “What about Martouf?”

The others all looked at him confused, “Who?”

Jack grabbed him pulling him to one side, “Charlie, what are you on?” he snapped angrily, “First you start talking about Sha’re, you know Daniel’s just started actually sleeping without the three day coffeethon and then asking about people who don’t exist.”

“Sorry Jack,” he muttered, something was very wrong.

Charlie sat listening to the briefing knowing he wasn’t supposed to be here. Jack kept flashing him angry looks cause he mentioned Sha’re to Daniel. After the briefing finished they left the room, Charlie followed on trying to make sense of everything. Walking along the corridors he saw a young woman motioning to him. She wore a strange white outfit that definitely didn’t fit in with everyone else. Annoyed at his lack of movement she motioned to him again.

Intrigued Charlie walked towards her.

“Finally,” she said, “Hold this,” she thrust a black cylinder into his hand as she pulled out a remote control, “And we’re out.”

Charlie gasped as the SGC dissolved into a grey room.

“What the hell?” he demanded, “Who are you? What’s going on? Where’s Sha’re and Martouf?”

“One thing at a time,” she replied, “My name is Tia, this is a prison and your companions are in trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“Well the man…”

“Martouf,” he corrected.

“Yeah, he’s in a cell under sedation,” Tia told him, “They’re kind of confused about what to do with him.”

“What about Sha’re?”

“She’s in the Guilt-Tripper,” Tia told him, “She’s been in there almost an hour and hasn’t cracked.”  
”Why haven’t you got her out?” Charlie demanded; the name gave him all he needed to know about what was happening to her.

“Cause hotshot,” Tia replied annoyed, “There are several guards around her and there were none around you. Do the math.”

“We need to help her,” Charlie said, “What does this thing do?”  
Tia frowned, “It takes a memory which you feel slightly guilty about especially if it wasn’t your fault and it twists it. Very few people can survive ten minutes in there without cracking. I managed half an hour, thankfully I was rescued before I cracked.”

Charlie closed his eyes in horror, “Do you know what they’re making her live through?”

Tia shook her head, “I’m not sure I had to bypass that room. She was shouting out in a language I’ve never heard before and also a name. Daniel.”

“Crap,” Charlie snapped, “How do I get her out of there.”

“What?” Tia asked.

“I have to get her out of that thing,” Charlie said, “You’ve already got me out. I can’t ask anything more.”  
Tia frowned, “Actually you can,” she sighed, “It’s my fault you’re in here.”

Charlie narrowed his eyes at her, “Why?”

“This is the prison installation of our rather corrupt government,” Tia explained, “I’m part of the resistance and I was in here trying to get some plans when you came through that stone circle thing.”

“I don’t even remember walking through it,” Charlie said.

“I’m not surprised you were hit the moment you came out of the blue water-like stuff,” Tia said, “My superiors told me to get you three out and back through that thing.”

“Why would they want to help us?”

Tia shrugged, “Cause we don’t need outsiders causing even more havoc than we already have.”

“Fine,” Charlie thought to himself, “Where’s our stuff?”  
Tia nodded, “They left the packs you brought in the weapons lock-up. I can get it out.”

“Good,” Charlie followed her as they moved silently through the corridors.

Charlie raked through his pack finding two zats; he threw one to Tia who was standing guard.

“What do I do with this?” she asked turning it over on her hands.

“Squeeze here,” he showed her, “First shot stuns, second kills, third disintegrates.”  
She nodded, “Make sure you take all of these with you,” she ordered, “We don’t need them getting any new weapons.”

“Okay, how many guards are in with this machine?” he asked.

“There are two guards, two techs,” Tia answered efficiently, “If you take out the guards I’ll get the technicians.”

Charlie nodded, “Do you know how to get her out of this thing?”

“I’ve got an idea,” Tia smiled reassuringly before grimacing worriedly behind his back, “Let’s go.”

Sha’re was trapped within a clear cylinder like booth, her eyes were closed and she was calling out in her native language as flashes of electricity hit her.

The guards had no chance as Charlie hit them with three blasts from zat. The technicians moved to attack him but were struck by Tia.

“Okay,” she said pulling up a chair to the control panel.

“Can you stop it?” Charlie asked, “Or do we have to blast it?”

Tia held up his hand, “Give me a second,” she started typing instructions into the computer, “Oh my Deity.”

“What?”

“This is impossible,” Tia breathed pressing buttons and staring at the screen, “These can’t be real results.”

“Tia,” Charlie snapped, “What are you on about?”

Tia was gesturing madly trying hard to get the words out of her mouth, “Her brain pattern is odd.”

“Odd, how?”

“It’s slightly like your other friend’s,” Tia explained, “Like there were two people in there.”

“That’s right,” Charlie said, “Martouf has a symbiont, Sha’re had one at one point too so did I.”

“That’s not all,” Tia continued, “They just managed to break into her memory two minutes ago.”

“But you said she’d been in here over an hour?”

“I know, I know,” she cried in confusion, “This is impossible. I wonder what’s happening in there?”

“I really don’t care,” Charlie snapped, “Turn it off.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“She won’t let me,” Tia said, “Her own mind is pulling more and more energy into it. If we blow it we kill her.”

Charlie stared at the prison Sha’re was trapped inside as the light became more and more intense, “What the hell is going on in there?”

“You betrayed him,” a voice taunted her, “You betrayed your marriage.”

“NO,” Sha’re yelled furiously, “NO.”

“Why would he still love you after you had a child by another man?” the voice continued pulling at her heart, “After you betrayed your vows.”

Sha’re screamed for her husband.

“You let Ammonet place you in Apophis’s bed, you let him place a child in you,” the mocking continued.

“NO,” Sha’re fought the voice, “Dan’iel, no.”

“A child he must despise.”  
Sha’re froze, “Shifu,” she thought of her child, “Shifu.”

<<<<She would have been very proud of you, Daniel said to Shifu his eyes filled with love for the child>>>>>>>

“You betrayed your husband.”

“Dan’iel,” she cried desperately trying to block out the mocking voice so she could focus.

<<<<Can you forgive me? Sha’re asked him before his arms wrapped around her in comfort. There’s nothing to forgive, Daniel’s voice whispered>>>>>>>

“You betrayed your husband.”

<<<<There’s nothing to forgive>>>>>

“NO,” Sha’re screamed and the whole world exploded.

Charlie pulled Tia down as the control panel exploded.

“What in the Firepits?” Tia gasped, “That was unbelievable.”

Charlie helped Tia back up before jumping over the remains of the control panel to get to Sha’re. He gently placed an arm around her waist and helped her sit up.

“You okay?” he asked as she took some deep breaths.

Sha’re gripped his hand pulling herself to a stand slightly dazed, “I am.”

He helped her over to where Tia was standing staring at the one control panel that hadn’t exploded.

“How did you do that?” Tia demanded of Sha’re.

“What?” Sha’re stared at her slightly bemused.

“You somehow created a feedback loop and it blew the main circuitry,” Tia told them, “You took out the Guilt-Tripper. Thanks.”

Sha’re looked at her confused, “I do not understand what you mean.”  
”That thing they had you in,” Tia explained, “It takes a memory from your mind to taunt you with. It makes you feel guilty and when you crack they can take any information they want from you.”

“Sha’re,” Charlie took her hand, “What did it make you see?”

Sha’re turned and looked directly at him, “It tried to make me feel that I had betrayed my marriage to Dan’iel,” she told him, “And that Shifu was despised by him.”

“How did you…” Tia trailed off, “ignore it?” she finished lamely.

Sha’re smiled, “Before I gave birth I asked my husband if he could ever forgive me, Dan’iel told me there was nothing to forgive. Shifu showed me the love Dan’iel held for both Shifu and myself,” her head came up resolutely, “What happened was not my fault.”

Charlie smiled proudly at her, “So we can use the ‘D’ word?”

“I would like that,” Sha’re laughed a soft smile covering her face before she turned serious, “Now where is Martouf?”  
Tia checked the computer again, “He’s still in his cell but he’s awake.”

“Who are you?” Sha’re asked suspiciously.

“This is Tia,” Charlie introduced them, “She’s getting us to the Stargate.”

Seeing he trusted the young woman Sha’re nodded having faith in his judgement.

“Let us get Martouf out then we can get far away from here.”

Martouf stared at the grey walls surrounding him. Another prison.

“At least we’re not injured this time,” Martouf joked slightly.

“I don’t remember anything,” Lantesh grimaced, “I remember stepping into the Stargate then nothing.”

“Where are the others?” Martouf wondered, “They should be with us.”

“We know we’re not being held by Goa’uld,” Lantesh reasoned, “We’d feel them nearby.”

“Not to mention being tortured by pain-givers,” Martouf added.

They turned as the door opened.

“Are you coming?” Charlie threw him his pack.

“What is going on?” Martouf demanded.

“Later,” Sha’re said, “Unless you wish to remain here.”

He followed them out seeing another woman standing watching.

“Who is this?”

“Tia,” Charlie introduced, “I’ll explain later,” he grabbed his arm, “We want to get out of here today.”

Tia led them through the corridors, alarms sounded suddenly and she looked up worriedly, “Damn, soldiers will be here soon.”

A small explosion next to Charlie made them duck.

“Martouf, pick any destination,” Sha’re ordered as she returned fire, “Now.”

Martouf ran to the DHD and started dialling. The Gate burst open.

“Go,” Charlie yelled, “Sha’re go.”

Martouf ran followed by Sha’re leaving Charlie and Tia.

“Come with us,” he said, “If they catch you…”

“This is my life,” Tia smiled, “Don’t worry, I can get out of here easily. I’ve done it often enough.”

“Take care Tia,” Charlie softly kissed her cheek, “And thank you.”

Tia smiled at him, “Go.”

With a quick nod he dived through hoping she’d be safe.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Hope you like it.  I decided to cheer Sha're up a bit cause she was making me   
> miserable.

* * *

>   
> © August, 2002. The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
